O Colecionador de Almas
by Nadeshico
Summary: Kagome começa a ter pesadelos, almas começam a desaparecer, e um novo inimigo surge. Será que InuYasha e cia serão capazes de enfrentar tal ameaça depois de descobrirem seu principal objetivo?
1. Primeiro capítulo

**O Colecionador de Almas**

Capítulo Um

A noite estava serena e sombria. Não se ouvia nada no silêncio na noite, a não ser o barulho feito pelas cigarras. Quem adentrasse na floresta do InuYasha, com certeza veria que aquele não era um local comum. Normalmente, as florestas, embora nas noites fossem um lugar tenebroso, não emanavam um temor tão grande quanto aquela. Naquela floresta, havia duas coisas que a diferenciava das outras. Uma delas, era que ali fora aprisionado um hanyou chamado InuYasha, o qual deu o nome para a floresta. Ele e uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou foram enganados pelo, também hanyou, Narak, pelo qual agora, depois de despertado, o procura para vingar a morte de Kikyou, que agora vive uma semivida.

Também, naquela mesma floresta, há um poço. Não é um poço comum, pois, é por aquele poço que uma menina, com seus quinze anos de idade, pele clara como a lua cheia, cabelos pretos como a noite, olhos azuis como um imenso mar e lábios rubros como o mais vermelho dos sangues, consegue voltar quinhentos anos e ir para a Era Feudal. Ela se chamava Kagome, e é a reencarnação de Kikyou. Ela, juntamente de InuYasha, Sango, uma exterminadora de youkais, Mirok, um monge um tanto pervertido e Shippou, um pequeno filhote de raposa, viajam em busca dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, que Kagome acidentalmente quebrou.

Kagome estava saindo do poço. Olhou a sua volta e se deparou com a floresta sombria. Sentiu um leve arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha, mas começou a andar, em grandes passos, para o vilarejo que ficava ali perto. Conforme seu medo ia aumentando, mais rápido corria, até que chegou no seu destino e foi direto para a cabana onde vivia a sacerdotisa Kaede.

Desculpe-me o atraso. Minha mãe não me acordou, e acabei dormindo até tarde.Disse Kagome olhando para todos a sua volta.

Feh! Devia acordar sozinha! Você tem se atrasado muito.

Não é minha culpa se você quebrou o meu despertador, InuYasha!

Ora, e você está dizendo que a culpa é minha?Disse o hanyou como se pudesse explodir a qualquer momento.

Vocês querem parar com essa briga! Mais que coisa, InuYasha! Será que não pode ser mais educado com a senhorita Kagome? Afinal ela só veio hoje porque você pediu, senão ela só teria vindo amanhã. E além do mais, ela veio sozinha pela floresta.Disse Mirok tentando acalmar InuYasha, mas isso só fez aumentar sua ira.

Por que você sempre defende _as mulheres_ e nunca a mim? Perguntou InuYasha num grito estrondoso.

Porque elas precisam que alguém as proteja, além disso...

Ah, Sango... Vamos pra nossa cabana? Eu não estou a fim de voltar a discutir com o InuYasha.­Pediu Kagome para sua amiga aos cochichos.

Vamos logo.Respondeu a garota.

Boa noite, Shippou, boa noite meninos, boa noite vovó Kaede.Disseram Kagome e Sango em uníssono.

A onde você pensa que vai, Kagome?Perguntou InuYasha.

Pra minha cabana e da Sango, por quê?

Fazer o quê?

Dormir, o que você acha?Perguntou a garota um tanto desconfiada.

Dormir? Mas você não disse que dormiu a tarde toda?

InuYasha, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!Berrou Kagome.

Claro que é!Retrucou InuYasha no mesmo tom de voz.

E eu posso saber o por quê? Perguntou a garota, agora com um quê de raiva na voz.

Porque se algo acontecer com você, não poderemos mais saber onde encontrar os fragmentos da çou Kagome em um tom calmo e gentil.Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta!

Kagome, pára com isso!! Gritava InuYasha, porém em vão. A colegial parecia querer matar o InuYasha por agredi-la tão fatalmente com tais palavras. Foi preciso que Sango a arrastasse para a cabana delas e tampasse sua boca para fazê-la para de falar "Senta!"

Kagome, o que deu em você? Perguntou Sango preocupada.

Não é nada, Sango. Esquece isso.­

Ora, não pode ser "nada". Você não diz "senta!" à toa!

Deixa isso, Sango. Responde Kagome com um tom um pouco triste na voz, o que Sango percebeu na hora.

Diz pra mim o que foi. Vai se sentir melhor. Insistiu a amiga.

Sango,Começou a garota você sabe o por quê eu não queria voltar hoje?

Não. Respondeu a garota prontamente.Por quê?

Bem, é que antes de eu voltar pra minha era, eu vi o InuYasha e a Kikyou juntos na floresta... não posso negar que fiquei com um pouquinho de ciúme... Sango deu um triste sorriso. Eles estavam planejando se encontrar outra vez. A Kikyou queria encontrar o InuYasha hoje, à noite de novo. Então eu resolvi voltar pra minha era e passar uns três dias só pra me acalmar um pouco e me esquecer desse encontro, mas o InuYasha quis que eu voltasse hoje e eu voltei. Não queria, mas voltei. Até porque, eu tinha pedido à ele uma vez, pra ficar sempre perto dele, e ele disse que eu podia, portanto não pude negar o pedido.

Kagome, eu não sabia...

Tudo bem. Como você mesma disse, me sinto bem melhor agora que desabafei.

Vamos dormir, então?Perguntou Sango. Já deve ser bem tarde.

Tudo bem. Concordou Kagome.

Elas arrumaram, cada uma seu saco de dormir, e deitaram.

Kagome mal deitou, começou a sonhar, porém, nunca chegou a saber com o que sonhara, pois alguém invadiu sua barraca

Ahhhh!! Hentai!!!! Gritou Sango ao ver quem entrara na barraca. Sai daqui Mirok!!

O InuYasha. Começou ele, fingindo não ter escutado Sango. O InuYasha não está mais na nossa barraca. Ele sumiu!

É verdade! Disse Shippou. Ele não está mais lá! Mas Kagome fez-se indiferente perante a situação.

Não precisam se preocupar. O InuYasha foi se encontrar com a Kikyou. Disse a colegial.

A esta hora da noite?! Depois eu que sou o hentai da história! Exclamou Mirok, aproximando-se de Sango.

PAFT!

Ai!!!!Berrou Mirok.

Idiota! Saia daqui agora e não nos perturbe mais! Gritou Sango.

Ah, Mirok... Quando será que você vai aprender? Se perguntava Shippou enquanto acompanhava Mirok até a cabana deles.

Kagome... você 'tá bem? Perguntou Sango, depois de se certificar de que Mirok já havia ido embora, ao ver a cara triste da amiga.

Estou ótima. Vamos voltar a dormir.

Em algum lugar da floresta, InuYasha e Kikyou conversavam sob as estrelas.

InuYasha, sinto ter que partir em breve. As almas de que me alimento, que me dão forças para me manter neste mundo, estão se acabando. Já não encontro tantas com facilidade.

Kikyou... eu não vou deixar... eu não vou deixar você partir... como você mesma já tinha dito, sua vida me pertence, eu não vou perdê-la de novo. Eu não quero.

InuYasha, você me ama?

Claro que eu te amo! Respondeu InuYasha como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Então, por que você não deixa esses seus amigos KikYou fez careta ao pensar em Kagome e nos outros. e continua sua vida comigo?

É que...

É aquela garota, não é? Kagome...

Bem,... é que eu não posso deixá-la assim,... ela sempre esteve ao meu lado sempre que precisei.

E eu? Eu também estive ao seu lado quando você precisou! Disse Kikyou afastando-se de InuYasha, com cara de indignação

Mas com ela é diferente.. Eu me sinto feliz, e calmo.

Então, você não se sente feliz quando está comigo? Quer dizer então que você gosta mais dela do que de mim? Você a _ama_ mais do que a mim?

Não, Kikyou! Você está interpretando mal...

Não, InuYasha,_ você _que está interpretando mal. Para mim já basta. Vou-me embora, mas não se esqueça: sua vida ainda me pertence, InuYasha. Adeus! Dizendo isso, os youkais carregadores de alma da Kikyou apareceram e a levou para longe, para um lugar onde somente ela sabia qual.

Kikyou... Sussurrou InuYasha. Voltou, então, para o vilarejo onde estava hospedado, com novos pensamentos, agora, latejando em sua mente.

Na manhã que se seguiu, Kagome acordou com uma má disposição. Encarar o fato de que Kikyou passara a noite anterior todinha com InuYasha não era uma das tarefas mais fáceis de se fazer. Mesmo assim, ela tomou cuidado para ninguém reparar no seu desânimo.

Bom dia! Disse ela a Sango que acabara de acordar.

Bom dia! Respondeu a garota. Parece que você está bem melhor hoje.

Estou sim! Vamos tomar café logo. O InuYasha vai passar a tarde reclamando se nós sairmos daqui tarde... Sango concordou com um aceno. Arrumaram suas coisas o mais depressa possível e foram fazer o café da manhã.

Kagome estava morrendo de fome. Não jantara na noite anterior, porque estava atrasada para voltar à era feudal, e muito menos comera ao chegar lá. Decidiu, antes de comer, levar um pouco de comida a InuYasha. Encontrou-o em cima de uma árvore no meio do vilarejo.

InuYasha, você não quer comer?

Não estou com fome. Respondeu o hanyou friamente.

Tem certeza? Eu...

Já disse que não estou com fome! Gritou InuYasha.

Tudo bem, então. Dizendo isso, ela se retirou. Vários pensamentos vieram à sua cabeça: "Será que eu fiz algo errado?" , "Será que ele discutiu com a kikyou? ".

Prosseguiram a viajem em silêncio. Ninguém falou muito aquela tarde, somente o necessário. À tarde pararam para descansar um pouco. Shippou reclamava de dores nas pernas, Sango queria tomar um banho, Mirok estava com fome e Kagome, bem, ela não reclamou de nada durante todo o dia.

Bem, eu vou fazer um almoço e depois vou tomar um bom banho! Disse Sango começando a preparar a comida.

Tudo bem, Sango, deixa que eu faço isso. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo.

Não, Kagome, não precisa...

Sango, vai tomar o seu banho. Eu vou fazer o almoço.

Já que você insiste. Disse Sango.

Pode ir. Eu fico de olho no Mirok enquanto você toma banho e a Kagome cozinha. Disse Shippou.

Sango pegou algumas coisas para o banho, e foi em direção onde ouviu barulho de água corrente. Kagome, por sua vez, começou a preparar o almoço. Ia fazer o prato preferido de InuYasha: ramen, para ver se ele comia alguma coisa. Ao terminar, todos se sentaram, formando uma roda para comer, com exceção de InuYasha. Kagome, ao perceber, levantou-se antes de começar a comer e levou um prato de ramen a InuYasha.

Não quero.

Mas, InuYasha, é ramen!

Já disse que não quero! Pára de me encher! Disse o hanyou com rispidez.

Novamente, Kagome se retirou e não comeu. Ficou apenas observando os seus amigos enquanto se deliciavam com a comida que ela fizera.

Você não vai comer, Kagome? Perguntou Shippou

Eu não estou com fome. Respondeu a garota.

Mas você não tomou café da manhã! Disse Sango espantada.

Eu sei, mas não estou com fome. Tenho uns biscoitos e sucos na minha mochila. Se eu sentir fome, eu como.

Finalmente a noite chegou. Depois de terem andado durante um dia inteiro sem sinal de nenhum fragmento da jóia e muito menos de Narak, eles decidem parar para montar acampamento e dormir. Já estava tarde, e nenhum deles queria se perder. Kagome, embora não estivesse cansada, queria deitar-se também. Depois do almoço, tentou falar com InuYasha diversas vezes, mas ele sempre lhe dava respostas grossas, que a fizeram desistir. Depois que todos dormiram, inclusive InuYasha, foi que Kagome adormeceu também.

Ela começou a sonhar. Um sonho estranho. Ela estava dentro de uma caverna um tanto arrumada. Nela haviam um tapete, bem no meio da caverna, em cima deste, havia uma mesinha que parecia ter sido toda talhada à mão, e em cima desta, havia um cálice de ouro amarelo, com um desenho de um dragão em ouro branco que contornava todo o cálice e os olhos do dragão eram feitos de ouro vermelho. Haviam também duas cadeiras, uma delas ocupada por um homem, que Kagome não conseguiu ver o rosto. Ele disse.

Kagome, reencarnação de Kikyou, em breve sua alma, forte e pura, pertencerá a mim!!!

_**CONTINUA...**_

**E aí? Gostaram?**

**Espero que sim. Eu estava muito animada quanto a essa fic. Já tinha toda a estória na cabeça havia tempo, mas só agora pude escrevê-la.**

**Mandem review!!!**

**Arigatou,**

**Nadeshico.**


	2. Segundo capítulo

**O Colecionador de Almas**

Capítulo dois

Kagome, reencarnação de Kikyou, em breve sua alma, forte e pura, pertencerá a mim!!!

Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Kagome! Kagome, o que aconteceu? Perguntou Sango. A colegial abriu os olhos, e viu Sango, Miroku, Shippou (quase chorando) e até InuYasha em volta dela, todos com um olhar de preocupação.

Sango! Onde está ele? Onde está ele? Perguntava a menina

Onde está quem? Kagome, do que você está falando? Perguntou Shippou.

O homem!

Quem homem? Não tem mais ninguém aqui, só a gente! Acalmou-a Sango.

Você deve ter tido um pesadelo, só isso. Disse Miroku.

Mas parecia... parecia tão real! Insistiu Kagome. Ela estava toda suada, as bochechas bem vermelhas e tinha uma respiração ofegante.

Volte a dormir. Eu não senti cheiro de nenhum youkai nem humano por aqui. Você realmente deve ter sonhado. Disse InuYasha, agora sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação com a menina.

Eu vou ficar dormindo do seu lado, Kagome. Assim eu posso te proteger se acontecer alguma coisa. Disse Shippou enquanto arrastava seu saco de dormir pro lado da Kagome.

Arigatou! Disse ela.

Na manhã seguinte tudo transcorreu quase normalmente. InuYasha continuava com seu mal humor e Kagome parecia que não ia mais comer nunca mais em sua vida.

Será que ela ainda está pensando no pesadelo de ontem à noite? Não come, não sorri... Perguntou Sango a Miroku aos cochichos.

Pode ser. Ela está realmente diferente. Vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa que a gente não sabe. Respondeu o garoto.

Começaram a andar floresta adentro. Estava um Sol de matar, como dizia InuYasha toda vez que abria a para falar alguma coisa. Para Kagome, a idéia de não terem sinal de Naraku e o fato de não terem encontrado nenhum fragmento da Jóia fazia dois dias, fazia o humor de InuYasha piorar cada vez mais.

Kagome!!! Não agüento mais!!!! Eu quero descansar, quero comer, não agüento mais andar!!! Gritou Shippou, levando um cascudo de InuYasha.

InuYasha, não faça isso!Repreendeu-o Kagome

Ora, nós começamos a andar não faz nem três horas e ele já está reclamando!!Berrou o hanyou.

Pelo menos ele não está com um péssimo humor que nem você!Respondeu a garota.

Eu não estou de mau humor! Berrou, novamente InuYasha.

Está sim!! Olha só o jeito que você está falando comigo!! Gritou Kagome.

Sango, você acha melhor nós interrompermos a discussão? Perguntou Miroku aos cochichos.

Só se você quiser morrer... Acho que você não deseja isso no momento, não é?

Não...Respondeu o monge.

Então por que você não tirou a mão daí?

Da onde?

PAFT!

Hentai!! Estrupício!!Gritou Sango. Ela desejava do fundo de sua alma continuar a xingar aquele idiota, mas esqueceu-se completamente do que fazia ao ver InuYasha sentado no chão com Kagome deitada no seu colo e Shippou e Kirara olhando para a colegial com uma cara muito procupada.

Kagome, o que foi aconteceu?Perguntou Sango, sendo seguida por Miroku que massageava a bochecha onde levara o tapa de Sango.

Ela desmaiou.Disse InuYasha com um quê temeroso na voz.

Foi culpa sua, InuYasha! Se não tivesse feito a Kagome se estressar daquele jeito... Disse Shippou.

Olha como fala comigo, sua raposinha mimada! Disse InuYasha.

Shippou, eu estou bem. Não foi culpa sua nem do InuYasha. Disse Kagome enquanto tentava se levantar, porém sentia-se demasiada fraca para fazer tal ato.

Isso foi porque você não come faz dois dias! Disse Miroku.

Kagome, como você pôde fazer uma coisas dessas?! Deixar de comer... Exclamou InuYasha.

Bem é que... Você estava bravo comigo e... Não queria comer. Você parecia estar sofrendo, então resolvi não comer que nem você, pra tentar descobrir como você estava se sentindo...

Você o quê?! Gritou InuYasha. Ficou maluca? É por isso que você desmaiou!!! Eu não como, mas sou muito mais resistente que você. Não deveria ter feito ele mais calmo ao ver a expressão triste de Kagome.

Sinto muito, não queria te aborrecer, InuYasha.

Não ficarei mais aborrecido se voe comer, e agora!

Só se você comer comigo!

Ah, Kagome... Eu não quero, não estou com fome. Disse InuYasha.

Eu também não. Disse Kagome rapidamente.

InuYasha, coma com ela, não vai te fazer mal nenhum, mas se **ela** não comer, duvido muito que você vá se sentir bem se ela desmaiar de novo. Disse Miroku com um sorriso maroto, que fez InuYasha e Kagome corarem bastante, o suficiente para fazer InuYasha concordar em comer com Kagome.

Sango fez uma comida rápida e deu para os dois. Ambos comeram em uma velocidade incrível. Parecia que não comiam havia anos. Descansaram durante quinze minutos e depois seguiram viajem.

Apesar de dizer que já estava melhor, InuYasha, Shippou, Sango e até Miroku olhavam Kagome temendo que ela desmaiasse de novo, ou acontecesse qualquer outra coisa que a faria correr risco de vida.

Tem certeza de que você está bem? Não quer parar e descansa?Perguntava Shippou pela centésima vez em meia hora.

Tenho Shippou, não se preocupe.Disse Kagome já se cansando de repetir sempre a mesma frase.Eu já... Estou sentido a presença de pelo menos cinco fragmentos da Jóia!!! Estão vindo muito rápidos em nossa direção!!!Disse Kagome assustando-se. Nem mesmo Kouga corria em tal velocidade.

Fiquem atentos a qualquer movimento.Aconselhou Miroku. Mal terminou de falar, foi atacado pelas costas por uma pequena bola de uma gosma verde e grudenta, que o impediu de se levantar depois de ser derrubado.Aí!! Alguém me ajude!!!Gritou, mas ao olhar a sua volta, viu que Sango também estava presa a uma árvore, sendo ajudada por Kirara.Sango!!!

Huhuhuhuhu!!!Debochou o Youkai. Ele Era da altura de InuYasha, tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos da mesma cor, tinha uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo, e parecia muito interessado em Kagome.Você, miko...Disse apontando para Kagome.

Eu não sou miko!!!Gritou ela.

Deixe a Kagome em paz !!Berrou InuYasha mostrando bem a Tessaiga para o Youkai.

Hu, eu não tenho medo dessa sua espada, muito menos de você, **hanyou**. O Youkai havia feito questão de destacar bem a palavra hanyou, o que fez InuYasha tremer de raiva.

Ora, maldito!!InuYasha, esquecendo-se de Kagome, precipitou-se em direção ao Youkai, que com sua alta velocidade desviou-se de InuYasha facilmente e agarrou Kagome pela cintura.

Ei, solte-me seu brutamontes!!!Gritou Kagome tentando se desvencilas dos braços do Youkai.

É, deixe a Kagome!! Gritou Shippou, mas em vão, pois a única coisa que conseguiu foi levar um grande pontapé e voar longe.

InuYasha, me ajude!!!

Solte a Kagome!!!Gritava InuYasha.

Nem pensar!!! Meu mestre deseja muito essa miko inútil... E no entanto, nem me deixou matar seus amigos humanos igualmente inúteis.Disse o Youkai.

Eu não sou humano!!Gritou InuYasha tentando ganhar tempo para pensar com salvar Kagome. Sango já estava quase que completamente solta. InuYasha olhou para ela nos olhos, que logo compreendeu o que InuYasha queria dizer.

Mas tem uma parte humana. Então não se torna diferente dos humanos!Respondeu ele.

Porém, também tenho uma parte youkai, então também posso ser igualmente forte.

Você está me irritando!! Como ousa querer se comparar a um Youkai completo? Berrou o Youkai deixando Kagome cair no chão.Seu verme, vai se arrepender amargamente de tal ato!!!Mal terminou de falar, começaram a sair de suas mãos mais daquelas gosmas verdes.

Agora Sango!!Berrou InuYasha. Sango, então, atirou o seu osso voador na direção daquela gosma que foi repelida diretamente para o rosto do Youkai que, sem conseguir respirar devido a gosma grudenta, morreu sufocado. Kagome, ainda caída no chão, foi amparada por InuYasha e Sango foi ajudar Miroku a terminar de se soltar do chão e Kirara, por sua vez, foi procurar Shippou.

Obrigada, InuYasha!Agradeceu Kagome. Agora vamos pegar logo os fragmentos... Pegaram os cinco fragmento do Youkai que se encontravam, três em sua mão direita e os outros dois na mão esquerda.

Ai, chega de brigas por hoje... Já está escurecendo...Disse Kagome ao ver que Kirara já havia voltado com Shippou.

Chega de brigas? Mas só tivemos uma!Disse InuYasha.

Uma luta!! Briga não precisa ser necessariamente uma luta! Exclamou a colegial.

E que briga tivemos hoje?

De manhã InuYasha!! Ai, você me deixa cansada...

Eu te deixo cansada? Ora, então vá viajar sozinha!!Disse o hanyou.

Pára de encher, InuYasha. Sabe que você não sobreviveria sem mim!!

Você que não sobreviveria sem mim!! Eu que te protejo Disse InuYasha não entendendo o que ela queria dizer com proteger.

Ah, saco!!Gritou Kagome.Por que eu ainda tento?

Kagome, por que você me irrita tanto?Perguntou InuYasha.

Porque me dá oportunidade!!

Sei...Debochou o hanyou.

InuYasha, senta!!

Maldição!! Kagome, não faça mais isso!!

Faço a hora que quiser, você não manda em mim!!

Ah esses dois não tem jeito mesmo...Vivem brigandoSuspirou Shippou.

Isso só prova que se amam.Disse Miroku, piscando para Sango deixando-a corada.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**Esse capítulo não ficou do jeito que eu esperava... Ficou meio boboca, mas mesmo assim não deixem de continuar acompanhando a fic, os próximos capítulos serão bem melhor!!!**

**Arigatou,**

**Nadeshico.**


	3. Terceiro Capítulo

**O Colecionador de Almas**

Capítulo três

InuYasha não conseguia dormir. Algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer, e não seria nada bom. Era terrível o modo como sentia medo e nem ao menos conseguia dividi-lo com alguém. Depois de meia hora tentando pegar no sono, decidiu desistir de tal coisa e dar menos atenção ao medo que tentava tomá-lo.

O céu estava completamente escuro, e não havia sinal de algum ser vivo acordado. InuYasha ao perceber isso, sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes, nem mesmo em suas lutas contra adversários considerados de um nível superior ao dele, como Sesshou-maru. Mas, de repente, ouviu algo. Alguém estava se aproximando deles, e o cheiro que sentia lhe era muito familiar...

Naraku...Sussurrou InuYasha apurando os ouvidos. Ouviu barulhos vindos de uma lareira ali perto, para onde correu o mais rápido possível, e se deparou com Kagura que exibia uma expressão de trunfo em seu rosto.

O que faz aqui? Por acaso quer morrer?Ameaçou InuYasha.

Por acaso já se esqueceu quem sou? Uma criação de Naraku!!!

E desde quando ser uma criação de um verme como ele é algo bom?Perguntou InuYasha fazendo com que o sorriso de Kagura desaparecesse de sua face.

Ora, InuYasha. Será que não consegue conversar decentemente sem fazer palhaçadas?

Fale logo o que quer e eu vejo se poupo a sua vida.Disse InuYasha enquanto sacava a Tessaiga. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o rosto de Kagura tornar-se pálido.

Pois bem, mas se me ferir, aquele seu segredinho não será mais um segredinho... Pense bem antes de me atacar, InuYasha, pense bem...Dessa vez foi o rosto de InuYasha que tornou-se pálido.

Quer dizer que você sabe mesmo...

Quando você se transforma em humano? Sei... Mas também sei quando **Naraku** se transforma em humano.

O Naraku...?

Claro! Vai me dizer que você não sabe a história da criação dele?

Claro que sei!

Então, ele foi criado a partir dos desejos obscenos de Onigumo, como você sabe, e por isso ele é um hanyou... Ele foi criado a partir de um humano e ainda não conseguiu livrar-se totalmente de seu coração humano. É essa a causa dele não matar a maldita Kagura. InuYasha ficou completamente paralisado. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de Naraku ser um meio youkai.

Então, Começou InuYasha alguns minutos depois, após ter se recuperado do choque ele quer a Jóia de Quatro Almas....

Para tornar-se um youkai completo, como você.

E você está me dizendo isso porque...?

Porque não agüento mais ele... Não posso ter o que mais quero nesta minha maldita vida; Disse ela frustrada. Liberdade.InuYasha estranhou o fato de que uma criação de Naraku quisesse separar-se dele.Não confia em mim? Perguntou Kagura ao ver a cara de desconfiança de InuYasha.

Depois de muito tempo lutando contra você, não é fácil confiar em você... Até porque, isso não parece algo que você faria.

Se esse é o problema, eu não provei que sou de confiança não contando para ninguém o dia que você se transforma em humano? Isso é o que Naraku deseja a eras, e eu não contei a ele!

Por que?

Porque ele não merece minha ajuda. Faz-me sofrer Ao falar isso Kagura colocou a mão sobre o peito, na altura do coração.Quando somos criados, ele toma nosso coração para nós obedecermos a ele. Ele não tem total poder sobre nós, senão, não teria que tirar o que é mais valioso para nós...

E o que você quer em troca de me dizer o dia da transformação de Naraku?

Eu pensei que isso fosse óbvio.Disse ela. Se Naraku for morto, terei a minha liberdade tão desejada.

Isso me parece uma cilada...Disse InuYasha ainda lançando um olhar de desconfiança em direção a Kagura.

Percebi que você ainda não confia em mim...Suspirou. Converse com seus amigos e veja o que eles acham. Encontrarei com vocês hoje à noite.Dizendo isso, foi-se embora em sua pena.

InuYasha voltou para o acampamento com as palavras de Kagura latejando em sua mente "Ele foi criado a partir de um humano e ainda não consegui livrar-se totalmente de seu coração humano. É essa a causa dele não matar a maldita Kikyou."

Será que isso é realmente verdade?Sussurrou InuYasha para si mesmo. Será que ela realmente quer nos ajudar?

InuYasha!!!Gritou Kagome.InuYasha, onde você estava?Perguntou preocupada.

Eu estava... Kagome, por que você está acordada?

Ora, InuYasha, já amanheceu!!Disse ela espantada. O hanyou, então, olhou para o céu e se deparou com um céu azul, límpido, e um forte sol batendo em seu rosto. Não havia percebido que o dia já havia amanhecido enquanto falava com Kagura.

Miroku, Sango, o InuYasha está aqui!!Gritou Shippou ao ver Kagome conversando com InuYasha.

InuYasha, onde você se meteu?Perguntou Miroku.Procuramos você em toda parte!

Não volte a fazer isso!! Cheguei a pensar que você tinha nos abandonado.Disse Kagome, o rosto demonstrando a tristeza da garota.

Me desculpe, isso não irá se repetir nunca mais.Disse InuYasha alegrando a garota.Mas agora, tenho uma coisa importante para falar.

O quê?Perguntou Sango.

É melhor vocês se sentarem.Aconselhou InuYasha. Todos se sentaram em volta do que foi uma fogueira na noite anterior.

E então, vai nos dizer?Perguntou Sango percebendo a demora do hanyou.

Ah, sim, claro... Bem é que eu me encontrei com Kagura...

Com Kagura?!Espantou-se Miroku.InuYasha, seu sem vergonha, safado, traidor!!! Como pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?!! E justamente com o inimigo!!!

PAFT! PAFT!

Tanto InuYasha, quanto Sango deram um soco em Miroku ao mesmo tempo, o que fez o monge cair para trás de tão forte foram os socos.

Ai!! Mas que coisa!!Reclamou Miroku.

Sem vergonha e safado é você!Disse InuYasha.Não foi esse tipo de encontro, seu idiota!!

Pare logo com essas besteira, senão não estará vivo para ouvir o que InuYasha tem a dizer.Ameaçou Sango, o que fez Miroku engolir em seco e manter-se calado enquanto InuYasha falava.

Como eu ia dizendo, eu me encontrei com Kagura, por acaso,Acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a cara que Miroku fazia em uma lareira aqui perto. Ela me disse algumas coisas sobre a criação de Naraku.

Mas nós já sabemos da história.Disse Kagome.

Mas não foi só isso, Kagome. Você alguma vez já parou para pensar que o Naraku é um hanyou?Perguntou InuYasha. Todos ficaram calados, como se absorvessem a informação. Sango foi a primeira a falar, depois de recuperar a fala.

Mas... Como pode ser...?

Ele foi criado a partir de um humano, Onigumo. Ele ainda tem um coração de humano. É por isso que ele não mata Kikyou, ainda a ama.Kagome estremeceu ao ouvir o nome da rival.

Faz sentido.Disse Miroku.Nunca tinha pensado nisso 

Mas, por que ela te contou isso, InuYasha?Perguntou Shippou.

Ela disse que queria ter liberdade. Disse que se o Naraku fosse destruído ela teria liberdade, mas eu ainda não confio muito nela, então ela me disse para conversar com vocês e ver se vocês queriam essa informação.

Eu acho que seria uma boa.Disse Kagome com um sorriso.Apesar de ela ter sido criada por Naraku, nos pediu ajuda, e ainda vai nos dar essa informação que nos ajudará muito.

Kagome...Disse InuYasha.Você tem certeza de que quer isso? E se for uma armadilha do Naraku.

Com certeza ele não a deixaria contar para nós que é um hanyou. Acho que podemos confiar nela.Disse Sango.

Eu Miroku.

Eu não acho nada. Mesmo que ela esteja querendo nos ajudar, ainda sim é assustadora.Disse Shippou, medroso.

Deixe de ser assim, Shippou, as pessoas mudam.Disse Kagome.

E os Youkais? Eu não acho que eles mudam. Insistiu ele.

Claro que mudam, olhe o InuYasha, ele mudou bastante.Disse Miroku. InuYasha ficou vermelho de vergonha.

Mas ele não conta, é um hanyou.Disse Shippou. Ao ouvir tal comentário, InuYasha deu um cascudo no pequeno Shippou, o que fez Kagome lançar-lhe um olhar reprovador.

Foi ele quem começou.Defendeu-se InuYasha. Sango girou os olhos, já pensando na briga que viria a seguir, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que nenhum dos dois começou uma discussão. Kagome se levantou com um sorriso e convidou a todos a continuarem a viajem.

InuYasha, como Kagura vai saber nossa decisão?Perguntou a colegial.

Ela disse que nos encontraria hoje à noite.

Então, podemos continuar seguindo viajem. Estejamos aonde for, ela nos encontrará.

Aquela tarde passou rápida como um raio. Todos estavam alegres pensando na infelicidade de Naraku quando ele descobrisse que eles sabem, ou irão saber, do dia em que ele se transforma em humano, claro que com exceção de Shippou, que ainda não tinha aceitado a idéia de "aliar-se" a Kagura e também InuYasha que ainda andava meio desconfiado.

Ah, InuYasha, não fique assim. Você sabe que é mais forte que ela. Se ela fizer algo, hum... Que nos prejudique, você já sabe o que fazer.

Tá, tudo bem.Disse InuYasha exibindo um sorriso forçado para não preocupar Kagome. "Mas, e se for uma armadilha? Tenho medo de não conseguir protegê-la..." Pensava InuYasha enquanto andava.

Quando perceberam, já estava de noite. Resolveram montar acampamento para esperarem Kagura. Shippou aninhou-se no colo de Kagome, tremendo de medo. Depois de esperarem quase duas horas ela apareceu.

Finalmente apareceu. Achei que tinha se acovardado.Zombou InuYasha.

Não me confunda com você.Respondeu Kagura, séria.

Então, vai nos contar?Disse Kagome.

Vocês resolveram confiar em mim, então?

Não é bem assim...Disse Shippou, o medo desaparecendo.

Ora, cale a boca, seu nanico!Disse Kagura irritada.

Não fale de mim assim!! Ou então...

Ou então o quê? Vai me atacar com uma boneca?

Ei, eu sou...

Chega!!Berrou Kagome.Isso aqui era para ser uma coisa séria, não uma briguinha boba!

Me desculpe Kagome.Disse Shippou.

Então, vai nos contar?Repetiu a pergunta Miroku.

Tudo bem. Mas acho que vai ficar muito em cima da hora para vocês.Falou Kagura.

Desembucha de uma vez!!Disse InuYasha perdendo a paciência.

Bem, ele se transforma em humano na primeira noite de lua cheia.

Noite de lua cheia...Repetiu Sango.

E isso acontecerá amanhã!Terminou Kagura.

Mas é muito cedo!Exclamou Miroku.Nós ainda nem sabemos onde ele se encontra no momento. Como vamos matá-lo?

Kagura, não tem como você nos dizer onde ele está?-Perguntou Sango.

Eu vou lhes levar até lá.. Mas temos que ir agora.Disse em tom frio.Até chegarmos lá, já que vocês não podem voar, vai levar até amanhã à noite, quando ele já estiver transformado em humano.

Mas e os outros youkais que ele criou?Perguntou InuYasha.

Eles não estão lá. Nas noites em que ele se transforma em humano, ele os manda para vários lugares, pois se descobrissem quando ele se transforma em humano, com certeza ele já estaria morto a essa altura do campeonato. Claro que Kanna é nosso único problema. Ele realmente é fiel a ele, mas acho que ela não aparecerá.

Realmente, ele é bem esperto, mas se ele os manda para longe, como você descobriu quando ele se transforma?Perguntou Miroku.

Foi por acaso.Disse ela dando de ombros.Eu terminei a minha tarefa mais cedo e voltei para lá e o vi. Mas ele não sabe.

Por que você mesma não o mata?Perguntou Shippou, enfrentando seu medo mais uma vez.

Primeiro porque ele sabe todos os meus pontos fracos, e o de vocês, ele não sabe todos, e em segundo, porque eu pensei que vocês fossem querer se livrar dele com suas próprias mãos.

Então, o que estamos esperando?Disse Sango. Vamos logo.

Arrumaram as coisas, e foram seguindo Kagura.

Mas se você fizer alguma gracinha, já sabe.Disse InuYasha à Kagura colocando a mão sobre a Tessaiga.

Faça como quiser.Disse ela como resposta.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**E aí? Gostaram desse capítulo? **

**Eu tive a idéia de deixar a Kagura um pouco boazinha para acontecerem as coisas que quero, mas para aqueles que não gostaram dela ter passado para esse "lado da força", ela não é tão boazinha, já que está dedurando o próprio aliado...**

**Mari Felton Malfoy****- Que bom que você gostou da fic!!! Espero que você continue lendo, mas infelizmente não posso dizer quem é a pessoa do sonho da Kagome, mas você não vai tardar a saber. Beijos!**

**Mandem reviews!!!**

**Arigatou,**

**Nadeshico.**


	4. Quarto Capítulo

**O Colecionador de Almas**

Capítulo quatro

Nuvens tempestuosas aproximavam-se do local para onde o grupo seguia. A cada passo que davam, o ar ficava mais rarefeito e já era perceptível um pouco de miasma espalhado pelo ar, e não parecia haver sinal nenhum de ser vivo por ali. Nem mesmo plantas suportaram tal lugar. O caminho era escuro e sombrio, tanto que faria uma casa supostamente amaldiçoada tornar-se um lugar hospitaleiro e alegre.

Kagome receava encontrar algo assustador toda vez que viravam em uma curva, por isso andava agarrada em InuYasha. Shippou estava sendo carregado por Miroku. De vez em quando paravam para descansar, pois Sango não era muito resistente quando respirava miasma, e sua mascara não estava sendo muito útil naquele momento. Kagura ia andando na frente, mostrando o caminho. Era impressionante como ela não demonstrava medo ou receio de que algo acontecesse naquele maldito lugar.

Mesmo o Naraku ser um youkai...

Meio youkai Corrigiu Kagura.

Está bem, meio youkai, eu nuca imaginaria um esconderijo em um lugar desses... Tudo bem que faz o tipo dele e tudo, mas eu não sabia que existiam lugares tão assustadores desse jeito.Estremeceu Kagome.

Realmente, eu tenho que concordar com você.Disse Miroku. Nunca na minha vida o imaginei num lugar desse.

Ora, parem de filosofar.Reclamou InuYasha. Agora, o mais importante não é ficar impressionado com o lugar onde ele está. Temos que encontrá-lo o mais depressa possível.

Olhem, já está começando a escurecer.Disse Shippou encolhendo-se.

Shippou, esse seu medo já está enchendo o saco! Você nunca foi de sentir medo assim, por que isso agora?Perguntou InuYasha.

É que sinto que algo vai acontecer... E eu acho que não vai ser nada bom, por isso tenho medo.

Isso deve ser a mesma coisa que estou sentindo.Sussurrou InuYasha para si mesmo.

O que disse?Perguntou Kagome.

Hã? Nada...Disfarçou InuYasha. Kagome não acreditou muito, mas decidiu que seria melhor não começar uma briga naquela hora.

Estavam quase chegando a um castelo enorme, feio e quase que completamente destruído, quando Sango quase desmaiou.

Sango, você está bem?Perguntou Kagome.

Estou, não se preocupe Kagome...

Desse modo não iremos chegar a tempo!Exclamou Kagura.Deixem-na aqui, na volta, podem pegá-la.

Se vamos enfrentar Naraku, iremos todos.Todos nós temos algo a acertar com aquele desgraçado, e Sango não é uma exceção.Disse InuYasha.

Façam como quiser, então.Disse Kagura em resposta dando de ombros.

Kagome girou os olhos e deu a idéia de InuYasha carregar Sango. O hanyou não reclamou, e logo estavam de volta a caminhada.

De repente o solo tornou-se arenoso, mais difícil de se caminhar, mas finalmente chegaram. Entraram por uma passagem secreta que, segundo Kagura, somente ela conhecia. A passagem era estreita, de forma que tinham de entrar um de cada vez. Ao saírem da passagem, depararam-se com um enorme quarto, muito bem mobiliado, porém mal iluminado. Somente haviam ali duas velas para iluminar o local.

Bem aqui estamos. Devemos correr, daqui a algumas horas o sol nascerá e a nossa oportunidade desaparecerá, até daqui a um mês.Disse Kagura.

Então, nos diga onde Naraku está, quero por logo as minha garras naquele infeliz.Disse InuYasha.

Paciência é uma virtude, InuYasha, tenha calma, já chegamos até aqui, lembra?Disse Kagome.

É,você tem razão.

Eu vou procurá-lo, quando eu o encontrar, volto aqui e busco vocês.Disse Kagura.

Tá!Concordaram todos. Kagura saiu pela única porta que havia no aposento. Miroku sentou Sango na cama que lá havia, pois a garota sentia-se um pouco fraca.

Sango, tem certeza de que está bem?Perguntou novamente Kagome.

Já disse para não se preocupar! Ela parecia um pouco fria.

É o Kohako, não é?Perguntou Miroku. Sango desabou a chorar.

Não se preocupe à toa. Se matarmos o Naraku, Kohako voltará ao normal.Disse Shippou.

Mas, e o fragmento da Jóia que está com ele? Nós teremos que tirar...Disse Sango.

Quem mentiu pra você? Perguntou InuYasha. Ao ouvir aquilo, Sango se alegrou um pouco. Saber que até mesmo InuYasha, que queria a Jóia para se tornar um youkai completo não queria tirar o fragmento de Kohako a fez parar de chorar.

Kagome ficou feliz pelo ato de InuYasha, nunca tinha imaginado que ele diria uma coisas daquelas. Em uma única e simples frase foi capaz de acalmar Sango.

Fico Felix que você finalmente está praticando uma boa ação sem ser obrigado pela senhorita Kagome.Disse Miroku.

Feh! Não se acostumem.Disse InuYasha.

Andem logo!Disse Kagura.Já o encontrei, mas ele não sabe que estou aqui. Por favor, não me denunciem.Pediu ela.

Tá Disse InuYasha.

Venham por aqui.Eles seguiram Kagura por um corredor que parecia não ter fim. Quanto mais andavam, mais tinham que andar, até que de repente pararam.

O çou InuYasha, mas parou antes de completar a frase, pois Kagura fez um sinal para ele calar a boca. Foi então que começaram a escutar uma voz vindo de trás da porta que se encontrava a direita deles. Duas vozes, na verdade. Uma era com certeza a de Naraku, e a outra, era muito familiar a todos, mas ninguém se lembrava a quem pertencia.

Naraku, seu verme. Pensou que podia esconder de mim por muito tempo quando você se transforma em humano?

Não, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você descobriria, por isso essa armadilha. Você não tem como escapar, mesmo com esses seus poderes.Kagome e Sango se entreolharam apreensivas. Miroku ficou quieto, como se estivesse imaginando a cena, Shippou engoliu em seco, e InuYasha ainda estava tentando se lembrar a quem pertencia aquela voz.

Solte-me dessa maldita coisa, ou então...Ameaçou a voz.

Ou então o quê, Kikyou?

"Kikyou? Mas não pode ser!" Pensou InuYasha. Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram ao ouvir Kikyou, do mesmo modo que os de Sango e Miroku.

Maldito... Tire-me daqui!Berrou ela.Ahhhh!!!Gritou.

Toda vez que disser algo que não me agrade, sentirá esta dor profunda.Disse Naraku.

Infeliz, mesmo em sua forma humana é impiedoso e cruel.Disse Kikyou sarcástica.

Mesmo sendo apaixonado por você, não deixarei que voe atrapalhe meus planos. Não posso correr este risco.Disse Naraku.

Já chega.Sussurrou InuYasha.Vou entrar aí!

InuYasha, não...Disse Kagura, porém tarde demais. InuYasha arrombou rapidamente a porta com um estrondo.

Naraku, então você é realmente um hanyou.Disse InuYasha com um sorriso nos lábios ao ver a cara de espanto do adversário. O que foi? Não estava esperando uma visita minha, estava?

InuYasha...?Disseram Kikyou e Naraku em uníssono.

InuYasha!!!Gritou Kagome indo em direção ao mesmo.

Aquela garota... Aquela maldita garota...Sussurrou Kykiou.O que aconteceu com sua barreira, Naraku? Não consegue impedir que míseros humanos entrem em seu território?

Nessa forma, ele não consegue criar nenhum tipo de barreira, não é? Perguntou Miroku.

Que foi Naraku? Não fala nada... O gato por acaso comeu sua língua?Perguntou Sango. Naraku estava pasmo, não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito.

InuYasha, ajude-me a sair dessa coisa!!Pediu Kikyou. Só então, InuYasha e os outros, repararam onde Kikyou se encontrava. Estava presa em um tipo de cruz, com a roupa toda rasgada. InuYasha foi rapidamente ajudá-la, mas antes que conseguisse chegar nela, a mesma começou a gritar. Um grito sofrido.

Naraku, o que está fazendo com ela?Berrou InuYasha. Naraku havia finalmente se recuperado do choque e estava novamente fazendo Kikyou sofrer.

Afaste-se de mim, ou então ela morrerá, por sua causa InuYasha, novamente. Disse Naraku. As palavras pareceram fazer efeito, pois InuYasha parou de se mexer no mesmo instante. Kagome reparou que Naraku segurava uma pequena boneca de pano que se parecia com Kikyou.

Já sei, vodu! Exclamou Kagome. Começou a correi e direção a Naraku, mas algo fez cair.Ai!

Kagome!Gritaram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo. Kanna havia aparecido do nada e derrubado a garota.

Sei que não tenho forma nessa maldita forma, mas não vou fugir sem deixar minha marca, até porque, não quero que vocês pesem que eu sou um covarde. InuYasha, essa é para vocÊ. Naraku levantou bem a boneca para que fosse vista por todos, e arrancou a cabeça da mesma. Kikyou, instantaneamente morreu.Até outro dia!!!Gritou Naraku, sendo erguido por Kanna, que fez um buraco no teto para fugirem.

Kikyou... você... morreu?Perguntou InuYasha olhando para o corpo de barro e ossos da miko.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**Ficou meio** **corrido esse capítulo, mas acho que dá para engolir.**

**Desculpem-me fãns da Kikyou, mas eu realmnete acho que ela e InuYasha não foram criados para ficarem juntos.**

**Dúvidas, críticas ou sugestões...**

**...Mandem reviews!!!**

**Arigatou,**

**Nadeshico.**


	5. Quinto Capítulo

**O Colecionador de Almas**

Capítulo cinco

"" Kikyou...você...morreu? ""Perguntou InuYasha olhando para o corpo de barro e ossos da miko.

Kagura, que se encontrava escondida atrás da porta para não ser vista por Naraku saiu de seu esconderijo olhando perplexa para todos.

"" Kagome, você se machucou?"" Perguntou Sango correndo para ajudar a amiga a se levantar do chão.

"" Não, estou bem, Sango."" Respondeu ela enquanto se levantava. Shippou foi ver Kagome também, enquanto Miroku foi ver o estado de InuYasha.

""InuYasha..."" Chamou Miroku.

"" Ela... está morta?"" Perguntou InuYasha mais para si mesmo do que para o monge. Ele parecia não raciocinar direito, como se estivesse sendo hipnotizado ou algo parecido. Tocou os cabelos de Kikyou e todo o corpo dela voltou a seu original: barro e ossos, e uma bola de energia azul saiu do resto dos barros e ossos e entrou em Kagome. Era o restante de sua alma.

"" A Kikyou, ela morreu mesmo?"" Perguntou Kagome a Shippou e Sango depois que o resto da alma entrou em seu corpo.

"" Sim, ela morreu."" Respondeu Sango.

""Kagome! Kagome, como pôde?!"" Perguntou InuYasha.

"" Como pude o quê?"" Perguntou ela.

"" Como pôde deixar que Kikyou morresse?

"" O quê? InuYasha, você enlouqueceu? Do que você está falando?

"" Você sabe muito bem! Você sabia o que Naraku estava fazendo e não salvou-a.

"" Eu tentei, mas a Kanna apareceu na minha frente e eu não consegui alcançar o Naraku!

"" Você já enfrentou a Kanna outras vezes, e você nunca deixou ninguém morrer, por que dessa vez seria diferente?

"" InuYasha, eu não caí no chão por querer! Não coloque toda a culpa em cima de mim, você também não a salvou, e se você não tivesse sido tão apressado em entrar, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva, mas não, você tinha que fazer tudo do seu jeito!"" Gritou Kagome, explodindo.

""Você tirou desse mundo o que me era mais precioso!"" Disse InuYasha, enquanto lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos.

"" Não InuYasha. Você mesmo tirou o que te era mais precioso. Desde que Naraku fez com que vocês se odiassem. E vocês nem se amavam tanto assim, porque senão, um ódio tão profundo nunca nasceria entre vocês!

"" Pare de falar besteiras!"" Berrou InuYasha."" Nunca mais volte a falar comigo. Nunca mais."" Virou-se e depois de dar alguns passos disse"" Sango, Miroku, eu vou voltar sozinho. Nos encontramos no vilarejo da velha Kaede."" Ao se retirar do local, lançou a Kagome um olhar que misturava desprezo com ódio profundo, depois desapareceu de vista. Kagome de repente caiu no chão e desabou a chorar.

"" Não é possível que ele acredite que eu não quis salvá-la! Eu arrisquei a minha vida me aproximando tanto de Naraku e ele nem levou isso em conta... Idiota. Idiota!

"" Calma Kagome. Não leve a sério as palavras dele. É que ele já sofreu muito..."" Tentou consolá-la Sango.

"" Ele sofreu muito? E eu? Sempre aturando aquela personalidade explosiva dele, estando com ele até nos momentos mais difíceis. Se estou aqui hoje, é por causa dele. Deixando a minha família, os estudos, tudo por ele, e o idiota ainda tem coragem de dizer isso pra mim?!

"" Er... Não se culpe."" Interrompeu-a Kagura."" Em parte, a culpa foi minha. Se eu não tivesse trazido vocês aqui, talvez isso não acontecesse, mas claro que sem aquela mulher no meu caminho, tudo fica melhor. Vou-me embora. Adeus."" Despedindo-se, Kagura voou para longe.

"" Kagome, vamos logo."" Chamou Miroku.

"" Não. O InuYasha disse Sango e Miroku. Não disse meu nome.

"" E desde quando o InuYasha é dono do mundo todo?"" Perguntou Shippou."" Vamos logo Kagome, senão eu não vou.

"" Nem eu!"" Disseram Miroku e Sango em uníssono.

"" Se é assim, vamos logo."" Disse ela se levantando e limpando as lágrimas.

"" Não se preocupe. Você sabe como o InuYasha é cabeça dura. Logo logo ele volta a falar com você."" Animou-a Shippou.

"" Kikyou... Mas que droga!"" Reclamava InuYasha."" Por que? Por que tinha que ser assim? Será que o nosso destino não era ficar junto?

"" Com problemas, hanyou?"" InuYasha escutou uma voz gélida ecoando dentro de sua cabeça.

"" Quem... Quem é você?"" Perguntou InuYasha num sussurro enquanto procurava o dono daquela voz fria e penetrante.

"" No momento, um amigo. Tentei te avisar sobre o que iria acontecer, InuYasha, tentei através de Kagome, quando ela disse. " Fiquei com medo que você tivesse nos deixado.", tentei por aquela raposinha " É que eu sinto que algo vai acontecer..." e até por aquela exterminadora de youkais " Nós teremos que tirar, e ele vai morrer..." . Você que foi desatento demais para prestar atenção nas pistas que deixei para você.

"" Então, aquela insegurança que eu sentia...

"" É sim. Era para você não ir para lá, mas parece que você é muito estúpido para compreender até seus próprios sentimentos.

"" Claro que compreendo meus sentimentos!

"" Tá certo, então, o que você sentia por Kikyou?

"" Eu **sinto **amor por ela.

""Errado. E quanto a Kagome?"" Perguntou a voz, rindo-se por dentro.

"" Ódio, desprezo. Não volto a dirigir minha palavra a ela nunca mais.

"" Errado de novo.

"" Quem é você para definir o certo do errado?

"" No momento você não precisa dessa informação, apenas de um conselho: Cuide muito bem de Kagome, senão ela também será tirada de você, assim como Kikyou.

"" Humph! Eu faço o que eu quiser. Não sei que é você e nem o que quer, portanto seguirei meus próprios instintos. E mantenho minhas palavras em relação a Kagome.

"" É o que você pensa. Adeus.

"" Ei Peraí!! Mas que droga! Será que nada vai acontecer de bom comigo nessa minha maldita vida? Kikyou... Ahhhhhh!!!!!

"" Vocês não acham melhor eu ir direto pra minha era?"" Perguntou Kagome a seus amigos enquanto andavam pela floresta.

"" Pode ser que sim."" Respondeu Shippou.

"" Mas também pode ser que não."" Disse Miroku."" Fugir dos seus problemas não é muito bom Kagome. Tem que enfrentá-los.

"" Mas você não acha que eu já enfrentei o InuYasha tempo suficiente? Quero dizer, eu vou voltar, não vou ficar lá esperando ele me buscar, algo que ele com certeza não fará. Só vou ficar um tempo para ver se ele esquece...

"" Mas ele não vai esquecer. Você sabe que não."" Disse Sango.

"" É verdade. É só que... eu me sinto mais segura quando estou com a minha família.

"" Isso quer dizer que não se sente segura com a gente?"" Perguntou Shippou.

"" Isso não quer dizer nada disso, só..."" Kagome parou de falar."" Vocês não estão ouvindo?

"" Ouvindo o quê?"" Perguntaram os três juntos.

"" Parece que alguém está nos chamando e..."" Ela parou de falar novamente. Seus olhos tornaram-se um azul escuro sem vida, seu rosto ficou um pouco pálido e ela começou a sussurrar algo quase inaudível."" Ir... mar... fundo...

"" Kagome, você está bem?"" Perguntou Sango preocupada.

"" O que será que ela tem? Olhe, ela está indo pra lá!! Segure-a !!!"" Gritou Miroku. Shippou e Sango correram atrás de Kagome que por sua vez também estava correndo, só que de um modo diferente... Ela parecia estar sendo controlada.

"" Kagome!!! Kag..."" Gritava Shippou quando algo caiu da copa de uma árvore na sua frente."" Ahhh!! InuYasha!!!

"" InuYasha?!"" Gritou Miroku. Sango já tinha alcançado Kagome, e parecia que esta havia desmaiado. InuYasha por sua vez, estava todo amarrado, da cabeça aos pés."" Calma InuYasha, vamos soltá-lo."" Tranqüilizou-o Miroku enquanto soltava InuYasha.

"" Aquele idiota!!!"" Berrou o hanyou depois de ter sido completamente desamarrado."" Ainda se diz um amigo!! Me diz uma porção de besteiras e depois manda um youkai me prender!

"" InuYasha, do que você está falando?"" Perguntou Sango sendo seguida por Kirara que estava carregando Kagome.

"" Aquele desgraçado do... do...

"" De quem?"" Perguntou Miroku.

"" Acabei de me lembrar... ele não me disse o nome..."" Respondeu o hanyou com uma cara estúpida.

"" Então, como ele é?"" Perguntou Sango.

"" Também não sei."" Disse InuYasha.

"" E ele te atacou?"" Perguntou Miroku.

"" Não. Ele mandou um youkai me amarrar."" Ao ouvir isso, Shippou começou a gargalhar.

"" Ah, InuYasha foi atacado por um ser o qual ele nem sabe o nome, muito menos como é!"" Dizia Shippou entre as gargalhadas.

"" Olha aqui seu filhote mimado"" Começou InuYasha"" eu não pude vê-lo porque não está aqui. Eu o ouvi na minha cabeça."" Agora foi a vez de Miroku cair na gargalhada.

"" Só uma pessoa tão burra como você consegue fazer esse tipo de coisa."" Falou Miroku.

POW!!

InuYasha deu um cascudo em Shippou e Miroku para pararem de rir, o que não adiantou muito.

"" Vocês querem parar de rir!!"" Berrou Sango."" Se vocês não perceberam, Kagome ficou muito estranha, não parecia ela mesma, estava até fugindo!!! Isso pode estar relacionado com o fato de InuYasha ser pego de surpresa.

"" É, pode até ser."" Concordou Miroku, se acalmando."" Mas, se pegaram InuYasha de surpresa, por que não matá-lo de uma vez?

"" Eu não sei..."" Confessou Sango.

"" Eu não acho que o fato dessa garota"" InuYasha lançou um olhar de desprezo a Kagome ainda desmaiada"" ter tentado fugir esteja relacionado com quilo de terem me amarrado. Ela pode simplesmente ter caído na real e visto a besteira que fez deixando Kikyou morrer. Deve ter ficado com nojo de si mesma, tanto quanto fiquei dela."" Sango deu um tapa na cara de InuYasha.

"" Seu idiota!! Como tem coragem de falar assim da Kagome?! Ela tentou salvar a Kikyou por você, e ainda tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas sobre ela?! Quantas vezes você não se transformou em youkai completo, e matou uma porção de pessoas inocentes e ela sempre esteve ao seu lado para ampará-lo?! E sentir nojo... nojo de Kagome, aquela que te trouxe de volta a vida quando você estava lacrado... agora quem sente nojo de alguém aqui, sou eu de você!"" Sango saiu bufando literalmente. Subiu em Kirara, e , segurando Kagome voaram para o vilarejo de Kaede.

InuYasha estava pasmo com o comportamento de Sango. Era verdade que Kagome sempre esteve ao seu lado quando precisava, mas aquilo não significava nada para o hanyou, ou significava? De qualquer modo, InuYasha não demonstrou arrependimento algum pelo que falar, apenas voltou a caminhar tranqüilamente, sendo seguido por Miroku e Shippou.

_**CONTINUA...**_

_**Respondendo **_


	6. Sexto Capítulo

**O Colecionador de Almas**

Capítulo seis

Sango, Kirara e Kagome, ainda desmaiada, haviam acabado de chegar no vilarejo de Kaede. Ao verem Kagome desmaiada, os habitantes do vilarejo correram para ajudar Sango a levá-la para dentro da cabana mais próxima. Todos gostavam muito de Kagome, não só pelo seu jeito de ser, mas como enfrentava as coisas de uma forma que nem mesmo Kikyou conseguia enfrentar.

Ao perceber um grande grupo de pessoas andando entrando em uma cabana, Kaede logo correu para ver o que era. Assustou-se ao deparar-se com Sango e Kagome junto de Kirara.

"" Sango, o que aconteceu, cadê o InuYasha e os outros?"" Perguntou Kaede espantada.

"" É uma longa história, mas vamos deixar isso para mais tarde. Kagome precisa de ajuda. Desmaiou por alguma causa, a qual não sei.

"" Bem, ela ainda está desmaiada, suponho. Melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco. Pelo que vejo, não há nada de errado com ela.

"" Se você diz... Gente"" Começou Sango se referindo às pessoas do vilarejo."" agradeço a ajuda de vocês, mas agora a Kagome precisa descansar.

"" O que aconteceu com ela? Está ferida?"" Perguntou um menino de mais ou menos onze anos.

"" Não, ela está bem. Primeiro contarei o que aconteceu à Sacerdotisa Kaede, depois contarei a vocês também."" Disse Sango. Ela e Kaede, então, saíram daquela cabana, e deixaram uma mulher tomando conta de Kagome, e se dirigiram a cabana de Kaede.

"" Agora, conte-me Sango, o que aconteceu.

"" InuYasha, você não acha que exagerou falando aquilo da Kagome?"" Perguntou Miroku receoso.

"" Não."" Respondeu InuYasha friamente."" Isso é simplesmente a verdade.

"" Ah, InuYasha! Eu concordo com a Sango. Eu realmente gosto muito de você, você é muito legal, mas falar aquilo da Kagome..."" Disse Shippou."" Diga-me, até hoje, comparada a você, quantas coisas erradas a Kagome fez até hoje?

"" Poucas, bem poucas, na verdade, não me lembro de nenhuma. "" Disse Miroku pensativo.

"" Ah é? E todas as vezes que ela voltava pra Era dela?"" Retribuiu o hanyou.

"" Aquilo? Tenho certeza que ela só voltava quando era para estudar ou porque vocês brigavam, e quando era esse último motivo, InuYasha, se você não sabe, você também se afastava da gente."" Disse Miroku.

"" Sem falar que ela também queria ver a família. Você já se acostumou a ficar sem sua família, assim como eu, o Miroku e a Sango, mas ela não, precisa se apoiar em alguém, mas em você principalmente. Ela te ama, e você sabe."" Concluiu Shippou.

Pronto, estava feito. Com aquelas simples, porém belas palavras por Shippou ditas, InuYasha por um momento se sentiu arrependido por ter dito aquelas palavras sobre Kagome, e o que havia dito a ela, mas nada disse. Seu orgulho era mais forte que qualquer outra coisa que nele existia, e essa muralha não se quebrara tão facilmente, apenas foram feitas algumas rachaduras.

"" Não quero mais falar sobre isso, e se vocês quiserem continuar essa viajem comigo, acho melhor fecharem o bico."" Disse InuYasha.

Miroku e Shippou se entreolharam. Sabiam que InuYasha queria fugir do assuntou por um pouco de arrependimento, mas não era o bastante para admitir que estava errado.

Andaram durante umas duas horas e resolveram descansar. Se estivessem voando seria muito mais rápido, porém estavam a pé, e ainda por cima com uma raposinha que não parava de reclamar de cansaço.

"" Vamos InuYasha. Não custa nada descansar. Podemos chegar lá amanhã e já está escurecendo. Vamos, por favor!!!"" Reclamava Shippou.

"" Está bem Shippou, mas acho melhor você dormir logo, porque ao amanhecer iremos continuar.

""Nossa InuYasha, desistiu assim tão fácil!!!"" Exclamou Miroku.

"" É que ele estava fazendo aquela vozinha irritante."" Disse InuYasha dando as costas para Miroku e Shippou.

""Então, vamos tratar de dormir."" Disse Miroku."" Shippou, vá buscar um pouco de lenha para ascendermos uma fogueira.

""Tá!"" Concordou Shippou. Saiu correndo floresta adentro aos tropeços devido a vontade de se sentir liberto de InuYasha e sua arrogância infernal.

Miroku suspirou. Tinha pena de Kagome, devia estar muito triste. Tentou apagar esses pensamentos da cabeça, e acabou por pensar em Sango. Novamente tentou apagar esse pensamento. É que, ultimamente, ele tem pensado muito nela, e você pode ter certeza, não era porque queria passar as mãos em lugares inapropriados dela, era algo estranho para ele...

Sango havia acabado de contar à Kaede tudo o que acontecera. Não pôde evitar de ver a tristeza em seus olhos quando ela contara que sua irmã, Kikyou, havia, mais uma vez, partido deste mundo. Sango, de repente, achou-se com medo que Kaede concordasse com InuYasha, dizendo que Kagome que fora culpada pela morte de Kikyou.

""Então, nós nos separamos por causa de InuYasha, ele acusou Kagome de ter deixado Kikyou morrer, e eu não gostei nada daquilo."" Terminou Sango

"" Ele acusou Kagome? Mas ela não tentou pegar a boneca da mão do Naraku?"" Perguntou Kaede.

"" Sim, como eu te disse, mas eu acho que ele culpou Kagome porque não quer carregar esse fardo sozinho, quero dizer, ele também não fez praticamente nada para tirar Kikyou de lá, e Kagome arriscou a própria vida.

""É, pode ser...""Disse Kaede."" Mas, desde quando Naraku tinha se libertado do coração de Onigumo?""Perguntou Kaede não escondendo a curiosidade.

""O quê?""Disse Sango como se não tivesse ouvido, espantada.

"" Ora Sango, você não se lembra que Naraku não podia matar Kikyou devido ao coração de Onigumo que ainda havia dentro dele?

"" Nossa, tinha me esquecido completamente!"" Exclamou Sango.

"" Então, como ele pode ter matado Kikyou se ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar de Onigumo? Bem, talvez ele tenha conseguido, mas essa informação ainda não havia chegado até nós.

"" Mesmo assim, ainda tem alguma coisa errada. Naraku tinha nos dito que não tinha poder o suficiente para retirar o coração de Onigumo de dentro dele. Será que alguém o ajudou a retirar o coração?"" Arriscou Sango.

"" Alguém mais poderoso que Naraku? Não me lembro de conhecer ninguém... Somente uma sacerdotisa cujo poder se igualaria ao de Naraku, mas não é poder que possa matar alguém, ela se especializou em outro tipo do ramo de sacerdotisa, e mesmo assim, duvido muito que ela o ajudaria. Ela pode ser bastante rabugenta, mas é boa.

"" Entendo."" Disse Sango."" Se houvesse alguém mais poderoso que Naraku estaria nos causando mais problemas, até porque a Jóia está quase completa nas mãos do Naraku e se fossem aliados então... Não quero nem pensar.

"" Mas não podemos descartar a possibilidade de Naraku ter um aliado, até porque é a única coisa que faria sentido."" Disse Kaede." E também, esse caso de Kagome tentar fugir e depois desmaiar é muito estranho, mas, vamos deixar isso quieto por enquanto, agora, o mais importante é abrir os olhos de InuYasha e saber o que se passa com Naraku.

"" Sim."" Concordou Sango.''" Mas, onde será que eles estão? Já escureceu e nada de InuYasha e Miroku... O que será que aconteceu?

"" Não se desespere Sango. Eles sabem se cuidar muito bem..."" Kaede estava tranqüilizando Sango quando a mulher com quem haviam deixado Kagome, entrara aos prantos na cabana, sem ao menos pedir permissão e retirar as sandálias.

"" Senhora Kaede! Rápido, venha comigo! A senhorita Kagome está muito estranha, está falando coisas estranhas que me deixaram muito assustada. Parece que está dormindo, mas mesmo assim fala...

"" Vamos rápido Sango!"" Disse Kaede quase em tom de desespero."" E com quem você deixou a Kagome?"" Perguntou à mulher.

"" Com uma mulher daqui do vilarejo que tinha ido pegar água para mim e para a senhorita Kagome.

"" Está bem, vamos então."" Falou Kaede.

As três mulheres correram até a cabana em que Kagome estava. A mulher que estava com Kagome enquanto a outra havia ido chamar Kaede levantou-se imediatamente e saiu do aposento com um rosto apavorado. Juntou-se a outra mulher e foram-se embora.

Kaede e Sango nada disseram, apenas começaram a prestar atenção no que Kagome falava. Ela parecia estar em transe ou alguma coisa assim. Estava suando frio e falava de um jeito ofegante, como se tivesse corrido muito e em tom de sussurro.

"" Não... não vou fazer isso...não quero..."" Falava Kagome, mas de repente, o tom de sua voz mudou, ela começou a falar mais firme, como se estivesse dando uma ordem."" Você não tem que querer, irá fazer isso. Mate-os, mate todos eles!

"" Senhora Kaede, o que está acontecendo com Kagome? O que devemos fazer?...

"" Não fale! Vamos escutar.

"" Não!!!"" Kagome voltou a usar a voz sussurrada. Ela parecia estar com medo."" Por favor, eu não quero, não posso fazer isso. Deixe-me em paz."" Novamente a outra voz."" Se você não matá-los irá morrer!!

"" Já chega!!"" Berrou Sango. Já estava deixando lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Kagome estava com medo, sofrendo por algo e ela não queria ver sua amiga naquele estado. Como se já não bastasse a menina estar triste por causa de InuYasha, ela não agüentaria ser pressionada assim por alguém.

Sem hesitar, Sango começou a sacudir Kagome para que ela acordasse.

"" Kagome!! Kagome, Kagome, acorde, por favor!!"" De repente, Kagome abriu os olhos rapidamente. Olhou em volta como se não reconhecesse o local, olhou a amiga que estava chorando na sua frente. Sentou-se devagar e deixou-se acalmar. Havia tido um pesadelo, só não se lembra direito de como fora, somente de algumas coisas.

""Kagome, você está bem?"" Perguntou Sango enxugando as lágrimas.

"" Acho... acho que sim.

"" Sango, você não devia tê-la acordado. Ela poderia ter-nos dito coisas importantes."" Advertiu Kaede.

"" Mas, senhora Kaede, ela estava mal, eu não pude evitar."" Desculpou-se Sango. Kaede balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Sabia como Sango se sentia, perdereu muitos amigos e todos os familiares. Ela não ficaria nada bem se perdesse Kagome também.

"" Vovó Kaede, eu tive um... pesadelo."" Disse Kagome."" Mas não me lembro muito bem de tudo.

"" Mesmo assim, por favor, conte-nos tudo o que você se lembra Kagome"" Pediu Kaede.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	7. Sétimo Capítulo

**O Colecionador de Almas**

Capítulo sete

Assim que o dia amanheceu InuYasha, Miroku e Shippou recomeçaram a caminhada para o vilarejo.Para chegar mais rápido, InuYasha saiu correndo na frente, o que fez com que os outros dois, Miroku e Shippou corressem também, para poder alcançá-lo.

"" Andem logo. Vocês estão andando muito devagar."" Gritou InuYasha quando já estava muito na frente dos outros dois.

"" Ai meu Deus!"" Exclamou Shippou."" Não sei porque a pressa, já que ele não está falando com a Kagome, não tem motivo para querer chegar rápido.

"" É verdade, mas nunca se entende o InuYasha."" Disse Miroku.

"" Ei vocês dois!"" Gritou InuYasha."" Se não pararem de falar sobre mim, eu vou até aí e obrigá-los!!

"" Mas InuYasha, Por que a pressa? Realmente, isso está me deixando louco. Não entendo você!"" Disse Miroku.

"" Escuta, o porque de eu querer chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde é problema meu! Agora tratem de andar mais rápido!"" Ao terminar, ele recomeçou a correr.

"" Bem, depois ele não pode dizer que não tentamos entendê-lo. Vamos logo, antes que o percamos de vista, Shippou.

Kagome não havia contado, na noite anterior o que havia sonhado para Sango e Kaede, e também não havia dito o porquê, por isso, na manhã seguinte, as duas voltaram a pedir à Kagome que lhes contasse.

"" Eu não posso contar."" Disse Kagome.

"" Por que não?"" Perguntou Kaede.

"" Alguma coisa vai acontecer se eu contar. Não posso.

"" Kagome, nós estamos aqui, nada irá acontecer enquanto estivermos aqui, ok?"" Insistiu Sango. Kagome finalmente concordara, embora soubesse que elas estando ali ou no outro lado do mundo não resolveriam problema algum.

"" Eu vou contar então"" Kagome disse. Ela suspirou e forçou-se a se lembrar do sonho com todos os detalhes possíveis"" Eu estava em uma caverna bastante arrumada. Havia um cálice em cima de uma mesinha central e também haviam duas cadeiras. Um homem estava sentado em uma delas, na verdade, eu acho que já tinha sonhado com essa caverna e esse homem antes.

"" E o rosto dele, você conseguiu ver?"" Perguntou Kaede ansiosa.

"" Não. Nem da outra vez, nem nessa, mas sei que ele sorria. Ele me disse algumas coisas que não me lembro direito... algo sobre a morte de Kikyou e sobre mim eu acho... e também falou sobre uma aliança com alguém e no final me falou para não contar a ninguém o que eu sonhei porque..."" Ela parou de falar. Fez o maior esforço para se lembrar o porquê de não poder falar para ninguém o que havia escutado.

"" Vamos Kagome, você precisa se lembrar!"" Disse Sango.

De repente Kagome levou as mãos aos lábios. Ela sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater por alguns instantes, ao se lembrar o motivo.

"" Não pode ser..."" Kagome sussurrou.

"" Seus molengas, andem depressa!! Mais uns cinco minutos e já estaremos lá!"" Disse InuYasha, transmitindo uma imensa alegria emanada em sua voz

"" É, ele realmente conseguiu o que queria! Fez-nos chegar aqui no tempo em que ele queria"" Disse Miroku a Shippou ofegante. Tinha corrido muito e simplesmente não sabia o porquê daquilo. InuYasha andava meio estranho ultimamente. Primeiro ficava feliz por ter Kagome por perto, e depois triste por não ter mais Kikyou e ainda zangado com Kagome, tanto que não queria mais ficar perto dela, por isso estavam separados, e agora estava feliz por estar perto do local onde a garota estava."" Isso é humilhante! Ser mandado por uma pessoa indecisa!"" Sussurrou Miroku.

"" Ah Miroku! Deixe de reclamar pelo cansaço e ande logo!"" Disse Shippou.

"" Pra você é fácil falar, já que esteve a viagem inteira no meu ombro. Além de ter que **me** carregar, ainda tenho que **te** carregar!

"" Isso é como um treinamento para você"" Disse Shippou.

"" Sei..."" Miroku fingiu acreditar. Ele então virou-se para frente e viu InuYasha caído no chão."" InuYasha!!"" Ele berrou correndo em direção ao amigo.

"" Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com ele?"" Perguntou Shippou chegando perto de InuYasha. Miroku colocou a mão na testa de InuYasha.

"" Está com febre! Temos que levá-lo imediatamente para o vilarejo!""Miroku começou a carregar InuYasha em suas costas e ouvia a respiração ofegante do amigo."" Agüente firme InuYasha. Você vai ficar bem..."" Shippou corria ao seu lado com uma cara de preocupação. Tudo bem que InuYasha era insensível, imaturo, chato, falara mal de Kagome, mas era seu amigo, e já o salvara várias vezes. Não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo por completo.

Miroku e Shippou correra pelo menos cinco minutos até chegarem ao vilarejo. Encontraram Kagome de pé, em frente a uma cabana. Elas os chamou.

""Rápido!! Ponham-no aqui!"" Disse ela apontando para dentro da cabana. Miroku obedeceu a ordem, mas não pôde evitar de perguntar.

"" Você já sabia?

"" O quê?"" Perguntou Kagome colocando um pano úmido na testa de InuYasha enquanto Kaede, com a ajuda de Sango, fazia um remédio para InuYasha.

"" Que InuYasha ficaria doente? Já deveria saber, pois já tinha tudo preparado para recebê-lo. As duas já estão até fazendo remédio.

"" Sim, descobri em um sonho. Foi minha culpa.

"" Como assim em um sonho?"" Perguntou Miroku.

"" É que eu tive um pesadelo, mas fui avisada para não contá-lo a ninguém, pois alguma coisa ruim aconteceria. Mas eu não me lembrava o que aconteceria, então contei a Vovó Kaede e a Sango. Só depois de ter contado tudo que me lembrei o que era.

"" Mas, por que InuYasha que ficou doente se foi você quem cotou o que sonhou?"" Perguntou Shippou.

"" Porque a pessoa que eu mais amo que seria castigada pelos meus atos errados."" Disse Kagome, lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo de InuYasha.

Miroku abaixou a cabeça. Não queria vê-la chorar. Era sua amiga.

Mas, antes que Kagome pudesse contar tudo, eles começaram a ouvir gritos do lado de fora da cabana. Eram os habitantes do vilarejo, e pareciam estar todos em pânico, por isso, Sango e Miroku saíram da cabana para ver o que era, e deixaram Kagome, Kaede e Shippou cuidando de InuYasha.

"" Olhe ali Sango!"" Disse o monge apontando para o céu onde um youkai se encontrava voando. Ele mais se parecia com um homem comum, porém, ele possuía um terceiro olho em sua testa, cuja cor era vermelha, enquanto seus outros dois olhos eram pretos, e também havia um cicatriz em seu olho direito, como se tivesse sido cortado alguma vez em uma batalha.

""Hahaha!! Onde está aquela humana insignificante?!"" Perguntou o youkai enquanto incendiava com seu poder duas cabanas e descia lentamente até terra firme.

"" Quem é que você procura?"" Perguntou Miroku.

""Uma sacerdotisa chamada Kagome!""

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado do lado de fora da cabana, Kagome rapidamente correu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao sair, deu de cara com Sango e Miroku olhando um youkai com vestes de samurai da cor de sangue, e cabelos igualmente vermelhos.

"" É a mim que você procura?"" Perguntou ela, e, somente depois de ter denunciado sua presença é que percebera que não havia pegado arco e flechas para se defender. O Youkai sorriu ao vê-la.

""O meu mestre mandou-me dizer-te uma coisa: Se quiseres que seu amigo tenhas novamente uma boa saúde, ou seja, que não morra, é para que você se entregue a ele daqui a um mês, senão ele morrerá.

"" Você veio aqui somente para dar esse recado?"" Perguntou Sango espantada.

"" Na verdade sim, Meu mestre não me deixou matar nenhum humano no momento."" Ele fez cara feia e sussurrou algumas palavras que Kagome, Sango e Miroku não conseguiram ouvir.

"" Mas, porque você incendiou essas cabanas?"" Perguntou Miroku.

"" Ora, eu não estou matando ninguém, e a propósito, obrigada por me lembrar disso."" E ao começar a voar, ele atirou mais cinco bolas de fogo em cinco cabanas que logo começaram a incendiar-se. Os moradores do vilarejo, ao verem que o youkai havia ido embora, correram até o rio e começaram a jogar água no fogo. Logo que terminaram essa tarefa começaram a reconstruir o que o youkai havia destruído.

Miroku, Sango e Kagome voltaram para a cabana onde se encontrava InuYasha, Kaede e Shippou, e contaram tudo aos dois.

"" Você não vai se entregar, né Kagome?"" Perguntou Shippou em tom choroso.

"" Eu não sei..."" Ela respondeu. Sua mente estava vagando por outro espaço, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

"" Olha, Sango. Você se lembra que eu lhe disse que eu conhecia uma sacerdotisa que tem um poder que se iguala ao de Naraku?"" Sango concordou que sim com a cabeça, enquanto Kagome, Miroku e Shippou olhavam chocados para Kaede, como se dissessem 'Por que não nos disse antes?' "" Então, ela sabe muito sobre poções, como curar doenças, como ressuscitar os mortos, como Urasue fez com Kikyou, e muitas outras coisas. Talvez, se vocês fossem até onde ela mora, e pedir-lhe ajuda, talvez ela nos ajude a salvar InuYasha, para que Kagome não tenha que se entregar.

"" Pode ser..."" Disse Miroku."" Mas, que é esse tal de "Mestre" desse youkai? Ele realmente pretender ter Kagome a qualquer custo, já que esse já é o segundo youkai que ele manda.

"" É verdade."" Concordou Sango."" Nós vamos lá atrás dessa sacerdotisa. Qual é o nome dela?"" Perguntou a Kaede.

"" Otsu Shinmen. Ela as vezes é meio rabugenta, principalmente quando pessoas vão visitá-la sem serem convidadas, mas ela é boa pessoa, Quando quer é educada e elegante.

"" Quantos anos ela tem?"" Perguntou Miroku, o que fez Sango corar tanto de raiva, quanto de ciúme, e ainda mais de uma mulher que ela nem conhecia.

"" Vinte e cinco."" Respondeu Kaede.

"" Nossa!"" Exclamou Shippou."" Vinte e cinco anos e já tem o poder igualado ao do Naraku""

"" Kagome, você vai ficar, está bem?"" Perguntou Sango. Essas palavras fizeram Kagome sair daquele espaço e voltar ao mundo real.

"" Hã, sim?"" Ela disse confusa.

"' Ai Kagome... Eu e o Miroku iremos até a casa dessa sacerdotisa, Otsu Shinmen, e você ficará aqui com o Shippou e a Vovó Kaede tomando conta de InuYasha, tá?"" Repetiu Sango.

"" Nunca! Eu vou com vocês também! A culpa dele estar dessa forma é minha! Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados esperando que vocês resolvam um problema cuja causadora sou eu!

"" Miroku e Sango ficaram espantados com a energia com que ela falara aquilo. Parecia que estava desesperada para fazer algo por ele."" E também, já faz tempo que não faço nada certo ou útil."" Terminou ela.

"" Eu também vou ir!"" Disse Shippou.

"" A não! Você na vai Shippou!"" Repreendeu-o Miroku.

"" Vou sim! O InuYasha não é amigo só de vocês, sabiam? Eu também me importo com ele, já me ajudou tantas vezes que nem dá pra contar, e quantas vezes eu já retribui? Nenhuma!! Essa é a minha chance de mostrar a ele que também sou uma pessoa que vale a pena."" Depois daquele discurso de Shippou e de Kagome, nem Miroku nem Sango tiveram coragem de impedir algum dos dois de ir.

"" Então está resolvido. Vocês quatro irão atrás de Otsu, e eu ficarei tomando conta de InuYasha. Ele não precisa de muita proteção quanto a ataques de youkais já que se ele morrer antes de um mês, não haverá nenhuma chance de Kagome se render."" Disse Kaede.

"" Mas, onde esta mulher mora?"" Perguntou Kagome.

"" No vilarejo Miyamoto, depois, daquela montanha"" Disse ela enquanto saía, e apontando para uma enorme montanha nebulosa bastante distante de onde estavam , que ao olhar, Kagome sentiu um calafrio percorre-lhe a espinha, , e.

"" E você quer que nós atravessemos aquela montanha pra chegar nesse vilarejo, encontrar a sacerdotisa, fazer com que ela nos ajude e voltar com o remédio para InuYasha em um mês?!"" Perguntou Miroku num fôlego só.

"" Isso mesmo. Que bom que entendeu!"" Disse Kaede.

"" Iremos partir amanhã de manhã, certo?"" Disse Sango.

"" Certo!"" Concordaram Kagome, Miroku e Shippou.

_**CONTINUA...**_


End file.
